


If at First You Don't Succeed... [PODFIC]

by The_ScribeSmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Groundhog Day, Jean Never Does, Marco Always Dies, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith
Summary: In which the 104th Cadet Corp finds themselves locked in a time-loop centered around the battle of Trost, Jean bemoans the fact that he's always the last one standing, and thus the one who has to clean up after everyone, superior officers wonder just what the hell Shadis is feeding the kids in basic, people lose dignity betting on titan fights, Armin comes up with a brilliant plan to beat the armored titan, and Marco always dies. Always





	If at First You Don't Succeed... [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If at First You Don't Succeed...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455739) by [Feneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris). 



Thank you so much Feneris for letting me podfic this!

Fic length: 29:14  
Chapter 1: [If at first you don't suceed...](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/podfic-if-at-first-you-dont-succeedch1-22719-444-pm)  
Chapter 2: [...Until You Succeed?](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/if-at-first-you-dont-succeedch2-22719-450-pm)  
Chapter 3: [...And Make It Look Easy](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/if-at-first-you-dont-suceedch3-22719-558-pm)


End file.
